Mr and Mrs Rodgers
by castlebeckett123
Summary: Family life at the castles as Kate struggles to fit visting her mother with the hectice schedule of work and being a mother... Not to mention her hyperactive husband. Co-wirtten by castlebeckett123 and Heidiho16!


**Author's Note:Well this is my first time writing ever! So don't be really mean! I am like a big Caskett fan so I decided to write this at 1am to 3am. I got really inspired by my friend heidiho16 she always tells me to just write whatever I think and finally I listened and here I am today! Well this is what I got and I hope you enjoy my story! And if you can check out my sisters page heidiho16, if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters! But I wish...**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, how you doing?" Castle said as he walked into the loft, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes before walking over to his wife lying on the couch and giving her a quick kiss before lifting her feet and sitting right next to her.<p>

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Kate said in a cool voice, not once looking up from her book.

"What? I think it goes along very well!"

She gave him a quick look and he knew her well enough to know what that look meant. The look that says back off or your head will be torn off in seconds.

"Okay fine 'babe' is out of my vocabulary." He said, holding his hands out in defeat. "So how's our baby doing?" He asked as he watched her put her book down in order to fully engage him.

"Heidi is doing just fine; I just got done putting her to sleep so I would advise you to lower your voice. But she and I missed you. How did your book signing go?"

"It went really well, but it got really boring without you two there." He said, pouting a bit.

"I don't want Heidi and me ending up on page 6, you know that"

"I know and I understand that but sometimes I wish I had you guys by my side." He said, exhaling a sigh.

"I get that. Maybe when your next book signing comes up I will come along with you, since it's in France and I have a few vacation days coming up and also I haven't been there since my mom passed away." She said as she lowered her face to look at her knees that were curled up in a ball on the couch next to Rick, touching his knees ever so gently. He wanted to ask her how long it had been since she'd seen her mom but didn't want to step over the line, but then again when has he ever listened to what his mind says.

"So… how long has it been since you've seen her?" He said as her pulled her to his side. She looked up at him, with eyes that were just pure awe.

"It's been about four months. I feel like a horrible person for not seeing her in a while, it's just that things are so crazy right now with work and Heidi getting over her flu…"

Stopping her by cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her lips, he interrupted her babbling.

"You of all people are not horrible. Your mother understands how busy you are and I doubt she thinks you are a horrible person and neither do I. How about this Saturday we go and see her or if you would like I can take care of Heidi while you go see her."

"You would do that for me?" She asked as if it actually was a shock he was offering.

"Of course! I will take Heidi out to eat and take her to the park so she can play with some of the kids and maybe give her some ice cream."

"That would be great. And as for the ice cream, I would think twice about that, she's 2, you know she can't go to sleep with all that sugar, she would be bouncing off the walls.

"Okay no ice cream for her, but what about me?" He said with puppy dog eyes, and his lip hanging out.

"What if I told you no?" She asked, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What if I told you…? I got nothing." He said letting out a long sigh, thinking he could have won but most battles with Kate seem to always be a no brainer to who won. She let out a small laugh and seeing that smile just warmed his heart and made him forget about how stressed he was about work and Paula always on his case for him to submit a new entry.

"You want to go see her before we head off to bed?"

"Yes! That would be wonderful!" He nearly shouted with his usual child like enthusiasm.

"Okay but don't wake her up like last time!"

"Oh come on that was not my fault she left her ball laying on the floor.

"Whatever you say Castle." She replied, bantering as they headed upstairs to check on Heidi, Kate lightly pushed open the door and saw her lying peacefully in her crib.

"She's beautiful, just like you." He said as he came to wrap his arms around her waist, looking down at his baby girl sleeping as if nothing will ever harm her.

"She has your feet." She said looking up at him with a huge grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frowning slightly as he tried to make sense of her words.

"Nothing… just saying you have big feet."

"Oh you think you are so funny, don't you?"

"I think I am hilarious!"

"I think it's time for bed for you Missy!"

"Says the nine year…WHOA!" Just as she was about to finish her sentence Castle scooped her up into his arm and gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying…

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" In the same way she did when he came in the loft, Kate glared at her evil husband.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." As he lead her out of the room and down stairs to their own room. He opened the door and placed her on the bed gently and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, pulling the covers off her face. "What was that for?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, now go to bed Missy." Copying the words she just said. But just as he was walking away to go to the bathroom he heard her say the one thing that never failed to make him smile like a little kid when he got a Big Wheel for Christmas.

"Hey!" She said, and then paused until he was looking at her from the bathroom door, "Je t'aime!" She said, the French words sending a shiver up his spine.

"I love you too." Was his only response as a slow smile spread over his face.

Once he closed the door to the bathroom, she smiled really big and looked at her hand to examine the ring on her finger. Ever since they got married that smile seemed to never go away, it was all due to Richard Castle or as she knows him, Richard Alexander Rodgers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how did you like it? Did you hate it, did you love it. Tell my below! Yeah click that button down there, you know what I am talking about! Goodbye and if you enjoyed it my next chapter will be out in a little while. Promise.<strong>


End file.
